Welcome to Twilight Fangirl Therapy!
by Fishey Stories
Summary: We have another one, boss' called the loudspeaker by my desk. I groaned. Another one? Good lord, that was the fourteenth one this week! How many of them were out there? Hundreds? Thousands? Millions?" Welcome to Twilight Fangirl Therapy. OneShot


**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. Stephenie Meyer.**

**I haven't posted in forever! Sorry... so I've had this idea for a while, and I decided to write it. I'm not sure if it will be the most popular story, but here it is.  
By the way: this is dedicated to my wonderful friend Emmiebearluvsme,who inspired the story. Luffs you  
**

* * *

"We have another one, boss" called the loudspeaker by my desk.

I groaned. _Another one?_ Good lord, that was the fourteenth one this week! How many of _them_ were out there?  
Hundreds? Thousands? Millions? Billions?

Some days it sure felt like it. And the worst part was, they were incurable. Obsessive beyond the point of return. Why bother when they weren't willing to change? Stupid freakin' fanpires.

"Send her in," I sighed. A few minutes later, there was a knock.

The door opened to reveal a teenage looking girl wearing a Team Edward shirt, and holding on to Twilight as if it were her lifeline. Her face had been powdered white, and her eyes were an unnatural looking gold. _Contacts_, I bitterly thought.

"Please sit down," I said as I gestured towards the black couch. Her eyes grew wide with terror. She pointed an accusing finger at me.

"You," she mouthed, "You _stole _Edward's couch!!" _Oh hell no, not this again! Damn I need a new couch!_

"I'm afraid I didn't. Look at this," I passed her the 'Proof of Purchase' slip. Ever since the last incident, I made sure too keep it close to me at all times.

"Oh," she muttered, and plopped down on the couch.

"Now, your name is..." I began.

"Bella Marie Cullen. Glad to make your acquaintance," she immediately replied. I sighed. This was going to be a long day. I eyed her suspiciously.

"Now, I'll give you one more chance. What is your _real_ name?" the girl sighed, clearly impatient.

"I just _told _you. It's Bella Marie Cullen!" she angrily replied. Why did I want to go into therapy?

"Three strikes and your out kid. And I don't mean out of therapy, but instead, I think an asylum will do you better. Since you are so prone to telling me your name then I shall happily call you Jill. So Jill, why do you think your here today?" Jill huffed and rolled her eyes.

"Dunno, I haven't done anything wrong." she hissed.

"Not yet. Jill, you need to realize you are going down a very dangerous path. This obsession of yours has to stop immediately."

"What obsession?" she looked innocently confused, I had a feeling this wasn't an obsession to her. It was her life. My face softened a bit.

"Jill, there's no need for me to be dramatic. I'm going to come out and say it," I took a deep breath and closed my eyes. "_The world of Twilight does NOT exist. _It is a made up novel. Do you hear me? Jill?_" _I opened my eyes to see Jill, her face frozen and horror stricken. Slowly, her features started to change, from horror to deep denial, and then, to a burning hatred. _Oh shit_, I thought.

"Who. The. Hell. Do. You. Think. You. Are? Do you not _realize_ who I am?" she snarled through clenched teeth.

"Your an obsessive fan girl, named Jill," I responded.

And that was all it took.

The girl jumped off the couch, tilted her head back, and flung her hands in the hair,

"I AM BELLA CULLEN!!!!!" she roared. Jill started grabbing random things and chucking them towards me. I ducked behind the desk and watched as things flew by and hit the wall. Papers, pencils, scissors, clocks, pillows... I jumped up and ran for the red SECURITY button. I needed help.

As I ran over towards the red button across the room, Jill decided to seize her chance. Her hands turned in to claws as she lunged at me, her teeth aiming for my throat. I pushed her head aside, and felt her teeth sink into my arm instead. She was biting me with all she had. When she released, I saw two dents in my arm that were leaking blood. _Shit, shit, shit! _I thought. Jill jumped up and started running as fast as she could out the door, arms flailing in the air and her screaming like a maniac. Not that she wasn't one...

"COME BACK, JILL!!" I screeched, but it was too late. There was no stopping her, and she was already to the elevators. Security arrived a couple minutes later to find me lying on the floor covered in blood, the room a mess, and the crazy psychopath gone.

"What the hell happened in here, Mike?" asked the one. I stood up and shook my head. It had all happened so fast...

"Just another addict gone wrong. You should really chase after her. She'll kill someone." I darkly muttered. I looked around too see my office a disaster zone. My arm dripping ruby blood onto the carpet. On the wall, she had written "EDWARD SHALL HAVE HIS REVENGE!!" in black sharpie.  
I really hate that Stephenie Meyer.


End file.
